


resentment

by ReidImmortals



Series: a slow death in just as many pieces [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: Looking down, the blades in his hands reminded him of what he was about to do.
Series: a slow death in just as many pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516076
Kudos: 7





	resentment

Hades despised this feeling. He resented that all his life he’d felt second best. 

As a youth, he had been adored by his mother which always had felt like enough. Looking back, Hades understood he had harbored this hostility and jealousy in his heart even then. Zeus had been the darling of Kronos, the most beloved of all the children and the only oldest to have not been eaten. He kept that ego even now, being the King of the Gods. Hades begrudged Zeus for his zeal to do whatever Kronos said. He conceded because Kronos believed anyone with influence was a threat, but he still cursed him for it. Hades was the most childish, he had no control whatsoever and Kronos had still sought to abolish him. Hades had defied his father once and that was all it took. Kronos had tried to devour him and Rhea had dragged unitedly the Titans who hated their dictator and the children who were born with contempt for Kronos and they had rescued him from the Mad Titan. Kronos had ended up in Tartarus and Hades had been consigned his guard everlasting. He was stuck guarding his father's crypt while his brothers got to exist on Olympus. He called bullshit on that and he was conspiring to fix it.

Looking down, the blades in his hands reminded him of what he was about to do. 

He surveyed the village below him, the people milling about. Several of the women were preparing fish for the evening meal. It looked like Alaskan cod and Chinook Salmon. Both delicious types of fish. 

Three men stood near the women cooking meat from the Moose that the hunters had brought home that morning. The fire they had built was clever and Hades took note. 

The tiny number of children were playing with the wolves lounging about, none of them getting nipped by the canines sharp teeth. The wolves were docile and suspiciously intelligent. It almost made Hades wonder if they weren’t Artemis’ hounds. 

Hades found it truly interesting, the life these people lived. The Alaskan wilderness wasn’t kind to many but these natives had been gifted a bubble to survive in. Their winters were less harsh, their summers warmer and more bountiful. The village was protected by Demeter and Apollo; Hades needed to find out why. Why was this tiny village so important to two all-powerful Gods?

Thus Hades’ plan.

If Hades killed the humans in the village he knew Demeter didn’t have the power to do anything about it. The role of punisher would fall upon his brothers and they didn’t have the guts to hurt him seriously. Zeus wasn’t usually restrained, he had chained Prometheus to a rock and had a giant eagle eat his liver every day, after all. Poseidon could calm his elder brother quite well and Zeus did hold love for Hades despite the growing tension between them. If he knew what was happening here he would be able to not only hold it over Demeter but also incite a confrontation between his brothers. Demeter was one hell of a Goddess. She controlled the entirety of the harvest and could utterly devastate the Earth with one word. She terrified him and it would maybe work in his favor to get blackmail on her. 

Thinking about what he yet needed to do, Hades looked to the sun, which was just barely visible on the horizon. Darkness would soon set in. Hades would need to begin his plan if he wanted Zeus and Poseidon to show up tonight.

Celeste and Lazarus were heavy in his hands and he adjusted his grip on them. The ax was especially heavy in his right hand. It weighed on him with the thought of who it had once belonged to. The God that was killed by the same hands who now wielded the Sun God’s prized weapon. 

The sun still rose and set each day, but it was by a lonely figure in a chariot pulled by flaming Pegasi. 

Hades took a breath and steeled himself. He didn’t like what he was about to do but it was necessary.


End file.
